User talk:Iruel666
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 The third game Hyper gave us permisson let's get start ed on this third game as soon as we ar done with Resident evil unknown 2 in fact let's get done with it right now.I'm talking about Resident Evil Unknown 2.Mrgod11234 20:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The third game Hyper is going to help us ok so you should talk to him about the extrinoc and sexual stuff and the game's idelas.Also i think in the third game Jake sholud fall in love with Jane.Mrgod11234 21:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The third game When I said Jake falls in love i didint't mean jane loves back.Also What I have so far is when Jane is realsed by Unknown her agencey calls her and says a old freind of Sadeler from the kenndy report is causeing trouble.May's not going to be in the game but if you want het to ummm.You pick it up from there also don't forget to talk to Hyper he is helping us with the game.Mrgod11234 21:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Sure this can happen before Dom's dies.Mrgod11234 21:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The third game They go back to the site to of the Kenndey report to stop the new los ilomandos leader from takeing over the world thats all I got. You pick it up from there.Also remeber Jake is in the game.Also send a message to Hyper man.Mrgod11234 22:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Me I going to go eat I will be back in a little while.Mrgod11234 22:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The third game Is Jane going alone or with someone.Also what should the game be called.Mrgod11234 23:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Eriontic stuff The usanal Also add new lust driven creatuers about four new ones You can come up with that and is Dom going with Jane and if he is at the end of the game one last Sexual secene between them I guess.Mrgod11234 23:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May Yes may is still helping Unknown after the second game.Mrgod11234 23:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Yes May is involed with Unknown's G also about the sex in the secoend game I don't know unless you add another main Male charater that may runs into and has sex with.Mrgod11234 23:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC)May overwachtchs Unknown's sex with g also add more zombies to have sex with may.Now back to focusing on the third game man.Mrgod11234 23:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Unknown an May As big as a role in the other games she is in also may is going to help jane to ok.Mrgod11234 23:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Third game Do you have any idelas how it is going to start cause I don't.Also ask Hyper if he has any idleas.Mrgod11234 23:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Opening First Unknown and May drop Jake off they are on there way back to Unknown's island when they come acroos the ocean of zombies and jane they rescure Jane from the Zombies.Just then May's agency Calls her and tells her the Los ilmonados are makeing trouble with their new leader.You can pick it up from there.Also there shold be 6 bosses in the game.Mrgod11234 23:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May Yes I have Ertrnic plans in the future.Also some for Jake to DO NOT ASK YET ABOUT JAKE ETRIONIC FUTURE BUT IT INVOLE THE ALL WOMEN AMAZANS BUT THAT IS ANTHER STORY FOR ANTHER GAME.Mrgod11234 23:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Anwers Anwers one AMAZANS Afraican Ameraican Females.Answer two yes a lot more.Anwers three want do you want her to wear she is not going to be naked ok but you can decide what she Wears.Mrgod11234 15:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Next I don't know they get there and May and Jane go one direction and Unknown go in anthoer direction thats all i got.Pick it up from there also about the AMAZANS.Mrgod11234 16:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) May clothes In the third game how about just some normal clothes something like i don't know the clothes sheva wears in resident evil 5.Mrgod11234 16:25, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Amazons Jake runs into them and they are all female and this is a Ertroinc game so you get the picture.Mrgod11234 16:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Sure the can be Greek and use Knives and bows.Also don't forget the sex with Jake and yes they will have sex with Jake.Mrgod11234 16:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC)This game ok.Mrgod11234 16:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Don't forget man Jake has sex with them or their leader enthier way he has sex.Mrgod11234 17:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) May's and Jane's clothes in the third game I want them to find new Clothes in the game ok.Mrgod11234 17:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Sure delay it.Mrgod11234 18:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Bosses What are the bosses called you can come up the idelas for the bosses but try mot to reuse anything to much.Also what is the new leader's name going to be.Mrgod11234 18:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) STORY I really don't know you think of something.Mrgod11234 20:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Kraken Who or What is a Kraken.Mrgod11234 20:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Oh ok sure.Mrgod11234 20:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) The third game May and Jane Please let them find some Clothes in the church or somewhere I don't want them to be naked the whole damm game.Mrgod11234 21:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Jake and Pherisale or whatever I truley can say i don't know.You can think up what happens to them in the castele.Mrgod11234 22:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) After the third game Sure lets just do that.Mrgod11234 22:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) May After keep helping Unknown i guess.Mrgod11234 23:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Next No i do Not.Mrgod11234 23:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Idles I will think of some.Mrgod11234 23:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Black Spiders Who are they.Mrgod11234 01:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Resident evil unknown 3 the castele I have a idlea for what should happen to Jake and Phelidrese or whatever her name is but before i tell you my idleas do you have any suggestions.Also you need to start what happens in the castle and i can make my idleas off of there.Mrgod11234 03:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Idelas Lets see first idlea well should Jake and Parthierlse part start off in the castle are on the way to it.Mrgod11234 21:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) The game Sure lets do that it sounds a lot easier.Mrgod11234 03:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC)I do not know.Some shit like Jake and the amazons or something that is the best i got.Mrgod11234 03:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Like the orginal game Jake gets sent to spain.Pick it up from there.Mrgod11234 03:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Hell of coruse it will take a while but really you can decide how the game starts off man.Mrgod11234 03:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) U7 What the fuck you wrote what i made the damm page.Mrgod11234 03:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC)YOUR PROPERTY.Mrgod11234 03:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Fuck.One problem which is why I ask someone else to get it I don't know how to get a picture.Mrgod11234 03:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC)I still don't know how.That why i ask somone.You get picture if you know how.Mrgod11234 23:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Jake's game I have some idleas to start the game but before I tell you do you have any idleas.Mrgod11234 02:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Well Jake gets snent to spain and when he lands he starts heading to the castle when he gets to the entrance the gate comes down and he is attach by the cult they knock him out and throw in the cells below the castle.You can pick it up from there.Mrgod11234 21:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Dude are you there I just gave you an few idleas for the beging of the game.Mrgod11234 23:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) You Are you there dude.Mrgod11234 00:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Are you there.Mrgod11234 21:48, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Game Do you have any idleas for what happens after jake gets rescure.Mrgod11234 22:51, December 6, 2010 (UTC)I have ideas but I want to hear yours first.Mrgod11234 00:15, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Wiki How do you make that Archive thing happen.Mrgod11234 23:11, December 6, 2010 (UTC)What explain more simple.Also do you have any idleas for the game after Jake gets rscure.Mrgod11234 01:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ideals Well while Jake and What ever her name are escapeing they shouldrun iinto a boss.On the way escapeing The Amazon tells Jake what going on with the cult is doing.Mrgod11234 02:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC)Ther are my idleas after Jake is rescure pick it up from there also are you there man.Mrgod11234 23:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Resdent evil unknown 2 Mercenares We should make a mercnares page for the second game man.Mrgod11234 23:39, December 8, 2010 (UTC) After rescure What sholud happen to jake and What ever her name after jake gets rescure like what sholud happen to them after that.Mrgod11234 20:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC)Ya i was just giveing idelas sorryit took so long to response to your message I was busy. Pictures Yes I have kind of.Mrgod11234 00:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC)Found a picture but it is a anime picture.And the chrater is not in any of the clothes may weras in the first or second game.Mrgod11234 00:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC)Never mind about the pictures.Mrgod11234 00:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Third game What should happen after Jake is taken to the Amazan leader.Mrgod11234 06:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) The third game I think we have abandoed it some how.Mrgod11234 21:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Creeped out.Mrgod11234 03:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) hey man its been a while.Mrgod11234 03:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been here in a long time.Mrgod11234 03:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Idk.Mrgod11234 03:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Well i know for a fact that i didn't plan for her to get into all this sex and lust stuff.Mrgod11234 04:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes.Mrgod11234 04:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Lets work with may THEN the jake gameMrgod11234 04:17, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Idk how we shoul start it.Mrgod11234 04:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure.Mrgod11234 04:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Mrgod11234 04:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Mrgod11234 00:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) How does alex come back to life?Mrgod11234 00:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok......Mrgod11234 01:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes.Mrgod11234 01:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC) A existing charaterMrgod11234 01:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yey but the charter is......Mrgod11234 01:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure it's differnt then what i thought but ok i thought a girl.Mrgod11234 01:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Bisexual.Mrgod11234 01:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yey kinda.Mrgod11234 01:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yey.!Mrgod11234 03:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Name=You can come up with that Race=White Age=18 like may Thats all. Ok.Mrgod11234 03:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:U3 okMrgod11234 11:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure that fine.Mrgod11234 17:57, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ok.Mrgod11234 01:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) New character template I like your concepts on Gory Storm-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I hope you don't mind I modded some of your New Amazons, but I'll be in bed if you get this message and won't be back until 3,4 or 5:00pm tomorrow. Good night-Mr.Secord (talk) 02:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry brother I had no idea, alright no problem-Mr.Secord I have no problem with that my friend, I didn't know that was for Jaqueline Sabrina.-Mr.Secord (talk) 12:01, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I took the liberty of putting Jaqueline Sabrina on there for you, all you need to do is put in the info about her okay?-Mr.Secord (talk) 12:05, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey man I'm here-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey I may have a good pic for Penthesilea-Mr.Secord (talk) 21:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey brother, I took the liberty of also starting Tina Beals page for you with all the basic info. I am also adding some new pics for Penthesilea in the photo category-Mr.Secord (talk) 23:50, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey brother you on right now?-Mr.Secord (talk) 00:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) hey 16:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC)lol love ya ur nice I'm here-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:24, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ok it looks good so far yeah not my wikia pic either ok where r u in chat nomore Hey man it been a while kinda thought you left the wiki but to be honest forgotten all about thatMrgod11234 (talk) 07:33, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah man i'm not coming back and it was great working with you to goodbye man.Mrgod11234 (talk) 00:26, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Good idea man cya hope everything works out for you in life good luck.Mrgod11234 (talk) 00:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright cool-Mr.Secord (talk) 11:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) im stalking you -your stalker :) go to chat room If Ashley is infected with T-Virus Alpha, the virus kills off the Hera symbiote in their carrier's her body.-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:58, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It's cool, I added the story on the wiki.-Mr.Secord (talk) 19:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) hi :) YOLO 19:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC) go to chatroom please :) thank you YOLO 19:24, April 9, 2013 (UTC) lets me know when ur in there Jason where r u ?!?!?!?!?!? no fun without u